Snowstorm on the seas
by Chisaki Kouu
Summary: Is she a psycopath? Is she a sociopath? No, for she is a beautiful girl raised above all of the other cattle who walks the earth. She is a beautiful princess, and she will be in your most pleasant nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

"40 million, huh?" she lightly uttered before she let go of the bounty poster. The wind ran across her skin, picking up the piece of paper, and carrying it to the skies, all the while she leaned back into the mast of her sloop. Her messy white hair was tied into a bun, while hair she didn't include in the bun was covering all but her face, reaching her chin. She had light pink eyes, fair skin, and overall, her beauty was simply extraordinary. She was wearing a black shirt, buttoned up, with short sleeves reaching her elbow, but not covering the shoulders. Then she wore a pair of black yoga pants, with white arrows running down their sides and a pair of plain black shoes.

Yozora Minakami was certainly beautiful. She was unofficially voted as being the 2nd most beautiful woman in the world at the age of 17, just below Boa Hancock, by a small margin. A fact she had great pride, and irritation about. She is more beautiful than Boa Hancock. She knew it.

Plus, Boa Hancock is known to always have her hair perfectly brushed, light makeup put on, just enough to let her natural beauty accentuate it. Yozora never used makeup or took an effort to fix herself up. Other than when it came to clothes. That's the only reason she was voted 2nd. If makeup was put on, it would easily give her 1st place.

Enough about that, she let those thoughts drift away as she saw the next island coming up swiftly. Or maybe it was due to the speed her boat was going, cutting through the water like a hot knife and butter.

Plus, she's smarter than Bo- she shook her head. Whenever this happened, it annoyed her to no end. Ever since the damn unofficial vote was leaked to her, she couldn't help but compare whatever she did to that damn warlord. It's also the reason she became a pirate. So she could become famous, or infamous, and let everyone truly know who is the most beautiful. Also, to have fun. Maybe claim a one piece or two. Perhaps kill a Hancock or three.

The island was majorly pink, meaning paint, or cherry blossoms, or flowers. She liked pink, so whichever came, she welcomed it. The ship continued speeding towards the island at extreme speed, it would probably arrive in 15 minutes. With nothing else to do, she started undressing and entered the shower.

~oOo~

Before entering the shower, she slowed down the boat so that she would get at least 30 minutes. She stood under the hot water, humming to herself a song she had heard from the musicians her father had hired. It wasn't anything amazing, but her beautiful voice made it seem like so much more.

Her skin, fair and beautiful, her stomach slim, her breasts were medium-sized, and her butt too. She had slightly wide hips, a narrow waist, and firm thighs and long legs. Basically, extremely beautiful. And she was most proud of it. She walked out of the shower with perfect posture, like she had been taught, and wrapped herself in a towel.

She would be arriving in around 10 minutes, as she took a shorter shower than usual, she had enough time to get ready. As she was blowing her hair, she eyed herself in the mirror, one of the various large things about this small ship. Her bedroom was fairly large, as it was the captain's cabin. The bathroom was large because a girl needs it. It was situated beneath the captain's cabin. She had 4 smaller rooms, 2 on each side of the corridor. Her chest was medium, while Boa Hancock's was massive...

Irritation set aflame again, she brushed her hair roughly, but got out all the knots, before tying it into a bun in a bun with a scrunchie. She will get her revenge on Boa Hancock for messing up her mind. She dressed in a shirt, the same as the one she wore earlier, but this one white. Instead of yoga pants, though, she wore a pair of short white shorts.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw that she was about 100 meters away from the island, so she pushed down on the lever which sped up the boat. This boat was her birthday present this year. It was ordered by her father from THE doctor Vegapunk, and it utilizes the force of the water to provide electricity and then using that lever, she can either speed up, slow down, or turn. It doesn't make any sound, nor does the boat need to have the sail down to move.

The hot water was also heated by the energy provided by the water, and there is a water cleaner installed, which takes the water from the sea, cleans it, and makes it drinkable. Truly, that man is a genius. How it works, she will never know, but it does leave something to wonder about. Like, why the Marines don't use this. Her father told her he was friends with Vegapunk, so maybe that had something to do with it.

She looked to the docks she was approaching and saw no fearful looks like she expected to see when people see a ship with a black flag, with a skull, crossbones, and a bunch of snow crystals. No, everyone was just minding their own business, meaning she would do the same.

What she had planned for this island, was only trying out their food, pastries, and restocking, after all. She hasn't left the west blue yet, so she wanted to be quick on her path, and she also didn't want to get a bounty too large. Her 40 million one was only due to being the daughter of a king, a princess, and it read, 'wanted alive'.

Well, it wasn't like the west blue marines could do anything to her. They could, however, damage her ship, which is what she wanted to avoid...

She anchored the ship, and hopped onto the docks, before making her merry way into the town. She relished in the looks of attraction she was getting from everyone she passed, even when she entered a cafe, the people outside were still staring at the door. Might as well be worshipping the ground she walked on.

She took a seat in the extremely comfortable chair by the window and flipped open the menu. They had a lot to offer, from cakes to muffins, to mousses, but one thing that Yozora had never before tried, was something called a 'parfait'. She waved over a waitress, who blushed and made her way over hesitantly.

"U-um, what would you like to order..?" she pitifully asked with a stutter and a barely loud enough voice. Her face burnt red and she looked at the floor with her notepad covering half her face. The waitress had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked very forgettable.

"A banana, and blueberry parfait, and a medium strawberry milk." Yozora placed the menu down and ignored the waitress after that. The waiter was happy to be treated like that but caught herself before her heart started pounding in her chest. She wrote her order before she forgot it, and sprinted off into the back to relay the order. The waiter probably didn't notice how Yozora had never looked up from her menu.

Yozora was playing around with a snowflake floating in her hand, changing its shape, size, and transparency. She is smarter than Boa Hancock. There is no way that woman would figure out the intricacies and possibilities of snow. This must be the most powerful devil fruit there is, truly. From a heart to a solid white star, to a triangle with an eye in the middle. She sharpened corners, she hardened the flakes enough to match iron.

She nodded to herself. She must be one of the brightest minds on the planet. Nobody else could figure out that snow can be created as long as the air is cold and moist in the sky. No specific limit is set for how cold, how much moisture, how compact, or how sharp a snowflake can be.

Her order was delivered, but she didn't pay it any mind. she continued hardening the specific snowflake she held. She made it harder and harder, it became darker and darker, heavier and heavier, if she couldn't control it completely, she would consider it heavy.

When she finally felt satisfied, she dropped it to the ground with a heavy thud, before beaming at the sight of her dessert. She dug in with a smile on her face, she'd have to ask for the recipe after this.

~oOo~

Yozora skipped into the back room, entering the kitchen, and took a look around. There were 4 people here, each working on their specific order, or orders. They all curiously looked over to her when the door opened, and either their move was left ajar, or they blushed.

"Who made the banana and blueberry parfait?" she asked with a tilt of her head, looking them over for a reaction, the first one looked between his colleagues, the second looked towards a woman, and the third rubbed his chin, still a slight blush on his face.

The last one, the woman held her hand up slightly, "I made it," she admitted. Yozora nodded and walked up to her, leaning down slightly at the waist, to look up at her through a strand of hair that now hung over her face.

"Give me the recipe." Yozora stared at her in the eye as she demanded the recipe, and the woman's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Yozora still had the same smile on her face as when she entered the room. A smile filled with innocence, like a child who felt she deserved the toy she wanted.

"U-uh-m, I-I ca-can't.." the chef stuttered out like she was scared, she had sweat running down her forehead, like the very act of refusing the beautiful girl was exhausting.

"Give me the recipe." She repeated it like she hadn't even heard the refusal. Her smile still on her face, and the other chefs couldn't do anything other than watch.

"I-uh-ca-I'm not a-allowed t-to.." but even though she tried to refuse, Yozora still looked at her with the adorable upturned gaze, and smile, completely ignoring her refusal.

"Give me the recipe."

She didn't even know what she was doing, but her hands reached for a piece of paper, and before she put it in the beauty's hands, she didn't even know what she had done. She was locked in a trance by simply looking into her eyes.

"Thank you!" Yozora chirped happily before turning around and skipping out the kitchen of the cafe, leaving a group of stunned chefs, who were completely flabbergasted. Mikina, who had never let anyone even catch a single glimpse of her recipes, just gave away the one she took the most pride.

"What just happened?" asked Kimi, the waitress who just entered to deliver another order. "I saw that beautiful girl skipping out of here with a smile and a paper.."

But none of them could meet her eye. The other chefs couldn't intervene, and Mikina couldn't stop herself in front of her beauty.

~oOo~

She had gone on a shopping spree the second she left the cafe, creating clouds of solid snow to carry the bags for her, she knew she had freaked out the populace, but did not care. It's perfectly normal for them to be intimidated. She is beautiful, cute, can pull off nearly any look, plus, she has devil fruit powers comparable to people from the new world. She's basically the perfect girl!

With the bags held afloat in the air, she skipped into her ship, but as an afterthought, she remembered that the marines might patrol this island.

"Haaah, such a waste.." she sighed to herself, before lifting her right arm to the air as her ship sped off. "To embed such a beautiful little island in a permanent snowstorm... Truly a sin... Hihihihi." she giggled to herself at her dramatics. She wished she could act that dramatic without cracking up. The snow streamed out of her hand and condensed into a ball, that just kept growing, and kept condensing.

She gave it a light tap, and playfully shivered even though she couldn't feel the cold. She uttered a: "Boop," as she floated it away with the touch of her finger.

It exploded and surrounded that island in a black cloud, that would forever remain, snowing down on the landscape unless something was done.

Yozora undressed to take a shower because she wanted to be clean when she tried on her new clothes. One island missing won't make much of a difference. Plus, there are more beautiful islands than that.

~oOo~

Finally, a character who I managed to build a good personality too. Honestly, that is my weakness, and here we can see what happens when you just watch some SSSS Brigade or whatever the anime is called.

I don't know my science, but wherever I googled, I couldn't find anything proving my little theory about snow wrong. And since Yozora is a snowgirl, she can create snow of any temperature, density, and size as long as it can still be seen as snow.

Reviews, please! God knows I'm addicted to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Yozora, after an hour of contemplating, finally decided to go with the short form fitting white dress she had found in a cute little store on the pink island. It looked particularly beautiful on her, with her white hair, and light pink eyes, it meshed very well. Plus it was made of silk.

She walked out of her bedroom now, and pushed down the lever managing the speed of the ship, upping the speed considerably, making her stumble to the ground due to the sudden increase, though a cloud of snow caught her by the shoulders before she hit the floor and eased her to the ground. That was a passive ability she had developed, like a gentleman, her snow would guard her from all harm, and if anything managed to get past even the snow, she herself would transport herself to a snowflake in the distance, in an instant.

"Ahhh, I hadn't expected that at all.." she mumbled to herself, shaking her head before a golem of snow in the form of a man appeared in front of her, and extended his hand to her.

She accepted the hand and let it lift her off the ground, before it split into thousands of snowflakes and rejoined her handmade snowstorm once she wasn't in danger of falling again.

She figured that she would be approaching Loguetown in a few hours if she used the previous speed, but she was bored, so she maxed out the speed, so now, she would get there in about an hour.

Unfortunately, she had nothing to do right now, and was left idly singing to herself on top of the crow's nest. At least Loguetown should be fairly interesting. The captain of the marine base there is a logia user.

She yawned, and her eyes started drooping as she thought of it. Her logia is superior to his, since he probably doesn't enough impact to shatter her reinforced snow.

With her boredom, and impatience, one thing unfortunately led to another, and she fell asleep in the crow's nest. The snowstorm also started fading, although the snow already piled on the ship stayed as it were.

~oOo~

"Is that the ship you reported?"

"Yes captain! It hasn't slowed down even slightly, it will be crashing into the island soon!"

"Stop shouting… I'll take care of it, go on a break or something."

~oOo~

Yozora woke up to the feeling of her ship stopping, like it had run into a big pillow, instead of crashing. She even felt the ship tilt forward, and that's what woke her up. She realized she would fall off, and she couldn't feel any snow on her ship. It must have melted.

It barely took her a second to fly off her ship, basically rolling through the air, but she noticed a man with smoky arms and two cigarettes in his mouth standing down there, stopping the ship. This man, she realized was Captain Smoker.

She could stop herself mid-air and hover down on her own, but she knew how that a gentleman would prefer to save the damsel in distress, rather than have her work herself out of a sticky situation, so she let herself fall.

If he didn't catch her, she would be fine. If a bit hurt mentally.

As she expected, Smoker saw her coming, and caught her comfortably, like it wasn't even a challenge, which it probably wasn't, considering his build and muscles.

Yozora opened her eyes when she felt that she indeed didn't hit the hard ground, and looked into the eyes of the Marine Captain, who looked her back.

"What in the world..?"

"Thank you for catching me, and saving my ship, mister!"

She smiled innocently, a million volt smile is what anyone who saw it would describe it as. Yozora stayed lying in Smoker's arms until he had decided to leave his suspicions of her until later. The ship was still speeding forward, even though he was holding it back.

He sat her on ground, his hands still smoke, and Yozora realized what was wrong.

"Ahh, could you hold the ship still for a minute, I will go turn off the speed!"

She ran off all ladylike, without appearing improper, but still not appearing like a noble woman, instead, she resembled more of an innocent girl with very proper manners.

She opened the wall-door on the side of the ship that lead to its interior, and climbed the stairs, walking up to the lever, she pulled it back all the way, before putting it under the lock. Phew, job well done. The ship settled back normally after that, and she walked back down the stairs, and came out to see Smoker standing there with crossed arms and a glare on his face.

"Explain."

Yozora gulped nervously, maybe he was a bit scarier than she expected.

"Uhmm, I fell asleep after putting my ship on max speed?"

…..

The tension Smoker created was thick, Yozora simply smiled awkwardly. This had NEVER happened before. Why wasn't she forgiven yet? Was there some special interaction one needed to have with Marine Captains before getting forgiven?

"Kuh, you're free to go."

He turned and started walking away like he decided she wasn't worth wasting words on.

What the hell?

Yozora tilted her head to the side in wonder. That was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to her, she thought.

~oOo~

She needed to find a real gentleman, it's impossible that everyone in this town is the same as that Marine Captain, finding one of them shouldn't be too hard. She didn't know what just happened there at the docks, but she didn't like it.

Scouring the streets for someone who somewhat resembled a gentleman was not easy. People barely even wore suits. What the hell? Wait, did people even wear suits in pink town(Officially the island's new name)?

Her mind was in disarray. What kind of weird clothing style was everyone wearing. Half the men here wore OPEN shirts.

But finally, she had found a gentleman to entertain her for the day.

"Ahhh, Yozora-zwannn! I think this would look beautiful on you~"

The man's name was Sanji, he was a chef apparently, and he really knew how to entertain a lady.

"Muu, how about that one over there?" she pointed to a dress hanging in the window of a particularly rich looking store, and Sanji looked over as well, and instantly his eyes morphed into hearts.

"That one would be gorgeous! I WILL BUY IT IMMEDIATELY!"

He spun in like a tornado, with Yozora following along, albeit a bit slower. Sanji of course, didn't forget to hold the door open for her, and let her enter first. Indeed, she had a good eye.

He walked up to the clerk with an air of professionalism, and a second later, a maid or something similar guided her to a changing room.

~oOo~

Nami entered a clothing store that caught her eye, everything about it screamed luxury, specially the dresses on display in the window.. Maybe she could… borrow a few.

She waltzed through the door like she had done this a thousand times, with an aura of a rich young lady, like the persona she uses when she attends elegant parties.

But that persona crashed and burnt when she saw Sanji swooning over a door to a changing room, impatiently, or perhaps it was patiently, he waited for whoever was in there, likely a beautiful lady, to exit the changing room.

"Sanji!? What are you doing here?"

The ladies man turned around at lightspeed, and made his way over when he heard her voice.

"Nami-swaaaan, I have longed to see you for as long as the sun existed, blinding my visi-"

He got her hand in his face, covering his mouth before he made any weird remarks, though he loved having her hand in his face almost as much as he loved complimenting her.

"Enough, shhh, anyways, what are you doing here? Who are you waiting for?"

"Ahh, I am waiting for a dainty young lady I met today, her snowy white hair, her precious light pink eyes, her perfect figure.. I can't wait to see her in that dress."

Nami could tell she wouldn't get a clear answer out of the lovesick cook, so she too just waited, picking out a few dresses of her own that she wanted to try. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long.

The girl who walked out of the changing room, was the most beautiful girl Nami had seen to date, wearing a long red dress, flowing down her figure like the sea. It had elegant slits down her chest that exposed just a little cleavage, and down the outer side of her left thigh, with long sleeves, and exposed shoulders.

Indeed, like Sanji said, she was dainty, had snow white hair tied in a loose bun with hair not captured in the bun framing her face, light pink eyes, and a perfect figure, though her breasts were smaller than hers, fortunately.

But she felt like she knew her from somewhere else too..

That's suspicious, because she knew she'd remember a girl like this if she had met her.

The girl tilted her head to Sanji as if he had done something she didn't understand, and indeed. Men were supposed to compliment the ladies before they even feel the need to ask for opinions. People are weird here in general.

Though maybe she had been a bit too hasty in making her opinion, as the split second she thought that, Sanji appeared in front of her, showering her in dozens different compliments.

Yeah, this is how it should be. Marine's are brutes in general, so of course they wouldn't understand something as simple as manners.

The reason Smoker hadn't told her she was forgiven, was because he was too awestruck by her beauty. Yeah, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Boa Hancock only won because she had more publicity.

"Thank you Sanji, here, you can have this."

She made a snowflake in the shape of a star, almost as hard as the one she made in pink island, but she figured Sanji wouldn't be able to carry it if she made it that heavy.

She placed it in his hands, before walking over to the clerk.

"Hey, this is chiffon, right? I had been considering buying some chiffon dresses, do you have any other dresses I can try out?"

"Oh, yes indeed. Please follow me."

Yozora and the clerk walked over to another section of the store, while Sanji was observing the cold object in his hand in fascination, and Nami was observing it too.

Wait, wasn't there this one girl..

She gasped.

"Wait, Sanji..! What's that girl's name..?"

She whisper yelled at Sanji who turned his attention from the snowflake, back to Nami.

"Ahh, her name is Yozora Namikami, is what she told me."

Nami froze in shock, no way, what was someone like her doing here?

"What, Nami-swan, what's wrong?"

She looked Sanji seriously in his eyes.

"That girl, she's called Yozora Minakami, "The Snow Princess," a pirate with the bounty of 40 million berries!"

"FORTY MILLION!?

…..

Yozora turned her head at them slowly, her expression completely normal.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, eh, Nami-swan just told me how she knew someone with a shoe collection worth 40 million berries, it caught me off guard, to tell you the truth."

"Isn't a shoe collection of over 40 million berries normal though? Now that I think about, these dresses are quite a bit cheaper than the ones I am used to, even though they are similar in quality. It's quite weird."

She giggled to herself slightly, aren't these merchants just driving a horrible business? How come their economy hasn't been inflated by how cheap everything is?

"Hahahahhh, yeah, it really is…"

Sanji turned back to Nami at lightning speed.

"Is she really wanted for 40 million? I hate to admit it, but that's more than even our captain..!"

Nami replied in an equally hushed tone.

"Yeah, but the weird thing is how she's ONLY wanted alive. No bounty would be issued if she was killed, in fact, you'd get punished for it, so most bounty hunters stay away from this, just in case she was stronger than she looked, and they wouldn't be able to catch her without killing her."

"That's… interesting. What about the whole "Snow Princess" part? Is it only a description of her appearances?"

Nami shook her head.

"You're holding the reason she got that epithet, she has a devil fruit that lets her control, create, and turn into snow."

"How in hell is this a snowflake..!?"

Nami just shook her head like she didn't know.

"Anyways, stay away from her. We don't want trouble with someone that… troublesome."

"Got it, I have some business to take care of, after I manage to separate with her, we'll meet again later."

~oOo~

A FUCKING SECOND CHAPTEEEEERRRR!

I managed to complete it, finally, after like 6 million damn years.

So, this chapter goes a bit further into Yozora as a character, and I bet u intellectuals out there can guess a little bit of her background already. Wrote this chapter in one go, and uploaded it too, so feel free to let me know if u find any errors!


End file.
